


Ego Backstories

by Dotdotbeepdot



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Body Horror, Bullying, Cannibalism, Depression, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/mention war, Injury, Minor Character Death, None of this is in order, Not so great parenting, Paranoia, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizophrenia, Suicide Attempt, ask to tag anything else I missed, will add as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: Just a bunch of backstories for egos. They’re all really my personal hcs so about nothings canon.I do take requests on my tumblr (bingiplierdaily)  if y’all want to see like a specific ego





	1. King of the Squirrels

**Author's Note:**

> Again these are dumb backstories I think of for egos. Nothings really canon.
> 
> Request another ego backstory you want me to do either here or my tumblr (bingiplierdaily)
> 
> Enjoy ig

King was about like a year old when his parents split up. His parents had absolutely no idea how to take care of a kid and once he came along their relationship crashed. King never really cared, I mean he still got to see them and he never really knew life with them together. 

His dad got a new girlfriend and later wife that also had no idea how to care for a child and was less than kind to him compared to his real parents. She kept trying to convince her husband to stop King’s visits and have him live with his mom but the dad kept shutting her down. around age ten she got tired of having him around everywhere and threw him out when his dad was out with friends. she yelled at him never to come back and ofc King actually never came back. 

he tried walking to his moms house but he had no idea where it even was. he was nowhere near a town and he was bleeding and fucking hungry so he stopped in a woods. This place was about a couple blocks away from his dad’s house. he stayed in the woods for awhile and later moved to other woods and shit. all in all getting farther and farther away from his home.

a couple months and king was already getting pretty feral. hunting, climbing tree, not bathing, you know animal stuff. he’s covered in all sorts of little cuts from living in a forest and a few from fighting with other animals.

a year past and he gets like his first major injury. bullet to the leg. hunter shot at him bc they thought he was a deer. when King screams is when the hunter realises he’s not. the hunter tries to help stitch him up and get his wound taken care of but king is way to freaked out and far too gone from humanity to stay still. his leg just ends up looking like a mess of bandages and thread. it heals ugly. 

King has a bit of a limp for awhile but is a lot more scared of people and stays mostly in the trees. The squirrels like taking care of him around this time and he grows close to the creatures.

A few more years later and the limp is more or less gone. King is more experienced then the average man in animal like things. He’s turning less and less human even if he still keeps the appearance of one. His memory is a little more fuzzy and he’s slowly forgetting things like math, reading, and even a little bit of talking. He can just barely remember his name. 

Then he’s in his early twenties, all feral, and Wilford and Dark find him. He’s the first ego they’ve actually seen and they have no idea what to do with him. They try bringing him inside but king is skittish and hiding up in his tree. Wilford has the brilliant idea of shooting up the tree to scare him out and tries it before Dark could tell him no. He hits King in the side of the next and King shouts as he falls from the tree. Wil catches him before he could hit the ground and restrains him in a hug so he can’t run away. 

King is brought in the manor and poorly patched up. Now king hasn’t been inside of a house in about 13 years and he’s pretty much a wild animal so he’s on the edge of a meltdown and trying to figure out how to get out. It doesn’t help that the manor is a literal maze that shifts thru time and space. 

King starts living at the manor and he’s a little more okay with everything happening. Dark and Wilford cook for him and cleaned him up. He’s learning a little more too. He’s learned not to walk on four legs bc it makes Dark made and to ask for something he wants (even if it’s mostly just him pointing at that something and repeating it’s name). While he isn’t really all with humanity again he is getting domesticated. 

Present day king is a lot better. He talks mostly full sentences and has relearned the basics of reading and writing. He still doesn’t know any math but who really does anymore. After two or so years of being in the manors care Dark started letting go outside as long as he never tries leaving the lot. Everything is more or less good.


	2. Bim Trimmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so last chapter was King ofc and now it’s Bim baby I like this one
> 
> Request still open yeah

Bim was born to very well know and wealthy tv stars. His parents were sweet and absolutely spoiled Bim dearly. His father was a news anchor while his mother was an actress in movies and tv shows. 

When Bim was 13 and in school, his parents were caught in a fatal car accident. Bim didn’t find out until after school and someone else was payed to take him to his aunt’s. He was dropped off with the news of his parents passing at a shabby looking house to a woman he’s never met. 

Later, the will is read and he and his aunt have been left all their money. Well, really Bim was left the money, but the aunt took it because she was the new legal guardian. Bim was having a hard time adjusting to the sudden change in everything so he lashed out. It ended up being a huge screaming match that ended with no winners and Bim crying in the backseat of the aunt’s car.

His aunt absolutely didn’t even try to take care of Bim. She dropped him off at home and then took off to go spend some of that money. Her house was honestly disgusting, practically nothing was clean, some of the lights didn’t work, it was hard for Bim to believe this woman was in any relations to his wealthy family. He felt sick looking at what kind of food was in the fridge and decided that he can last one night without dinner.

It’s been a few years later, Bim is just turned 15, he’s clearly malnourished and neglected. The aunt is quick to get a new house, obviously she’s rich now, do you think she’s gonna stay in that shit hole? She never keeps the fridge full and is almost always out of the house, it’s almost like she forgot that she’s in charge of a child now. She wasted a good portion of the money gambling and drinking at parties. 

Bim at school is a lot different then his sad, quiet self at home. Actually he’s quite popular. When he first got there at 13, everyone knew he was the Trimmer’s kid. They were all giving him attention, apologizing for what happened to him, pitying him and asking to be his friends, giving him food when he needed it. Bim loved school more than he loved home.

One of his best friends later became his boyfriend and Bim thought his live would never be better, but of course that meant it would get worse. The boyfriend was a huge shit bag, physically and mentally abusive at times, manipulative, just a huge bitch. Bim didn’t think it was a problem and just thought he wasn’t good enough and tried to please him more. It just got worse and worse. However, after about a year of going out, the boyfriend finds out that Bim doesn’t actually have any of his parents inheritances and dumps him, never talking to him again.

Bim goes on a little sadder now, having a hard time getting up at all when he was just dumped, abandoned, just like that. He still thinks it’s his fault and he should’ve somehow done better. He ends up hiding it at school by being all flirty and trying to get someone else, someone to save him from that terrible aching feeling. He ends up getting a girlfriend, she isn’t much better, but she never hits him or call him hurtful names.

At 18, Bim graduated with his girlfriend and him still dating. She end’s up going to New York for collage and they keep in touch. His aunt told him that he would be going to collage for acting like his parents, just like he’s always wanted. Bim gets that hopeful feeling again that everything’s fine and going to turn up right. When he finally goes to collage, it all goes down hill. Turns out his aunt wasn’t actually going to give him any money, just pay for the classes and his dorm. He’s in another state of poverty, worse than before because now he’s gonna have to figure out how to climb his way out of it.

shit gets tough and he’s slowly starving, desperate to get a job and buy at least a gross rice bar. He’s stole a some food from a local gas station, but it barely lasted the night before he ate it all. One night he’s ready to steal again, he’s been starving for more than a week he needs something, but when he gets to the store, it looks like it’s already been robbed. only foods left are ones thrown to the floor and crushed, the only drinks left are water bottle exploded and all over the floor. Bim sees blood coming from the back counter.

The cashier has been shot twice, once in the shoulder, another to the head. Bim looks at the wounds and feels sick when his stomach growls. He couldn’t be that hungry? He could actually want to eat this man right now?? His mind was telling him that he was crazy, that all of this was crazy, but god Bim was so fucking hungry and there was nothing else. 

He went back to the collage and immediately threw up in the the dorm’s toilets. Even if he threw up everything he ate, the taste never left his mouth.


	3. Dr. Iplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dabs enjoy this mess. (I also really fucking like this one)

Iplier’s childhood was similar to Mark’s so I’m not gonna go too much into it. He doesn’t have any siblings and his parents are divorced. His dad is in the military and idk about his mom, she might just be a stay at home mom. She did have a bit of a drinking problem tho, not violent or anything, just needed to learn how to lay off the wine. 

At a young age, Iplier was diagnosed with schizophrenia. Paranoid schizophrenia to be exact. His parents did their best on trying to “help” him (really they were just embarrassed and wanted to hide it) and gave him all sorts of treatment. Anyone who wasn’t the three of them and their doctor didn’t know about it. Iplier was quick to learn not to talk about it as well. 

This kinda made him an outsider at his school. He was anxious of people finding out and hurt him so he tucked himself away from the other kids. He really only talked in class and became a big fucking teachers pet. 

Late into middle school and most of high school was the worst for him. His anxiety paired with confusing hormones gave him those fantastic thoughts of “why couldn’t he just have been normal?” It only seemed to get worse when he started to realize he didn’t find girls nearly as attractive as the other boys did. In fact, he found the other boys most appealing. It only made him feel worse about himself. 

Later into high school, Iplier was burying himself in school work and his dumb part time job, trying hard to avoid the topic of his mental health and sexuality troubles. He wanted to study to become a doctor, but his father had to ruin that dream and told him he was going into the military. 

Course they fought about it for awhile, Iplier talking about how he didn’t want to hurt people he wanted to help them and his dad saying that with his condition no one would let him in. Totally dumb reason bc why the hell would the military let him in but not a hospital??? Parent logic. Anyway they finally settled on a compromise, Iplier would be a military doctor. He would still have to go to med school to get his bachelors degree so he could actually go off to war, but it was the best they could do. 

Iplier’s dad insisted on hiding the fact that he was schizophrenic from the military. Even if Iplier didn’t think that would end well, he didn’t exactly have a choose the matter before he was finished with school and thrown into battle. Kinda. 

Shit hit the fan pretty fast. Only a few months in and symptoms were starting to show up. War was really the worse thing to put him in all things considered. After awhile, some started to have suspicions that something wasn’t right with him and made the paranoia all the worse. It got to the point where Iplier was afraid to go to sleep at night because he thought someone was gonna kill him and have a panic attack in the morning when he realized he did fall asleep. 

Soon his army boss dude, got him detained. Not only because it was causing real issues, but also because he learned that he had lied on his application. Only 9 months in the military and he was kicked out oof. 

He went back home, worse then he’s ever been before, and was instantly yelled at by his father for messing this up. Iplier didn’t really care, he could barely feel anything right now. His father told him he couldn’t stay with him and his mom. 

He went to go visit his wife (forgot to mention haha yeah he got married during college). She wasn’t so happy either. Yelled at how stupid he was for not telling her that he was schizophrenic and that he messed up big time. She didn’t let him stay with her either, so he was off to find a hotel. 

Shit was down hill again and Iplier’s mood just seemed to get worse and worse. He hasn’t taken his pills in awhile and while his wife eventually let him back into her apartment, he still didn’t move much. Voices yelled at him constantly, calling him names or begging him to get up and do something, but he didn’t move from the bed. Only getting up to go to the bathroom or to get a beer. 

This lasted for a little over a year before his wife finally put an end to it in probably the worse possible way. She dropped divorce papers on his chest and told him that she wants him gone, adding after no response that she’s been cheating on him because he didn’t appreciate her enough for taking care of him. That got a reaction. 

Iplier was furious. He got up from the coach and started a screaming match with his soon to be ex-wife. They both said some hurtful things to each other, but her’s were definitely worst, since they hit hard. Plus she slapped him across the face hard when he called her a bitch. 

She screamed at him to sign the papers and get out of her apartment. Once the last one was signed he announced that he was gay and that he never truly loved her and closed the door on the way out, hearing a loud thud on the door and a scream of anger afterwards. Now Iplier was actually alone in this. 

He decided that if his parents weren’t going to house him and he couldn’t afford to stay in motels forever, he’d better get a job. Ever so “conveniently” he found a paper asking for a private doctor. Suspicious yes, but if he didn’t exactly care if he got murdered and harvested or not, the place offered pay and housing and he’d be insane to pass that up. 

Lo and behold, he made it to the manor.


	4. The Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this all in the span of a school day enjoy

Author was adopted as a little baby by two wives (that’s right I’m giving him two moms). Author was born with one distinct feature that set everyone on edge when they first saw it. He had golden eyes, like just straight up, pure gold irises. Freaked the fuck out of the doctors. Nonetheless, his Moms absolutely adored his chubby little baby face and didn’t give two shits about his weird eyes. 

However, as Auth started school and everything, he was a lot more self-conscious about his eyes. Kids, teachers, even other parents would whisper and comment on them. Like usual when a kid finds out he’s weird and different compared to others, he hates it. He would avoid eye contact, always keeping his head down, and grow his hair out to the point where his bangs covered his eyes completely. This behavior kinda carried home and he was avoiding eye contact with his moms and sister. 

Obviously, his parents saw this and talked to him about it. He told them about how the kids and teachers would pick on him for his weird eyes and his parents were rightfully furious. They both comforted their son, telling him that they loved his eyes and that he should too, he doesn’t have boring brown eyes or lame green eyes and he should be proud of that! They marched down to school with him the next morning and yelled at the principal that their son should not be made fun of for something he has no control over. 

As a kid, Auth didn’t really understand the sweet sentiment behind his mothers’ decisions, he was just so embarrassed. Now the kids were not only picking on him for his eyes, but also because his two moms came in throwing hands at anyone who said shit. This time however he didn’t tell anyone. 

By middle school, the bullying didn’t change, only got worse as some kids would make more homophobic remarks because they learned more about shit like that. One day a kid wouldn’t fucking leave him alone and he was and his last fucking straw. The kid pushed him. Auth whipped around and punched him right in the face. 

He got in big fucking trouble. The whole thing happened in the hallway and a lot of people were around to see. He got suspended and his moms were pissed. Well one was, the other thought the kid deserved it and Auth did the right thing shutting him up. That caused the moms to fight about that. Auth was grounded and punished by doing all the chores in the house (that he could physically do as a little 12 year old). 

Once he got back to school, no one picked on him. Everyone avoided him like the plague, some even told him what he did was so cool. That kinda power went straight to his head, and soon Auth became a bully himself. At first it was only to other bullies, fighting and yelling at anyone that bullied, but after awhile he bullied whoever he wanted to. It was, in his mind, the only way people would stop bullying him. If he was the bully, then no one would bully him. His parents weren’t very happy to hear him getting into fights still at school, but they still thought they were the ones starting it instead of the other way around.

Around a the start of high school, Auth started getting these weird dreams. His sister (who was about 10 years old) would be playing by the river outside their house. He could never remember much of it, just her playing in the rain, bright lights of cars passing by, and this heavy feeling of dread. He would always wake up gasping for breath. He had them for a few weeks, every time he would wake, the terror would grow worse until he was fighting down panic attacks at 6 in the morning. 

One day he was in the middle of Saturday detention when suddenly the dream hit him hard. He saw it flashing in front of him like he was dreaming, speeding past just as quickly as usual, only now there was a scream at the end. He was thrown back into reality to the teacher in front of him and the few kids also in detention surrounding him. He was struggling to breathe. The teacher called the nurse to help taking him to their office. 

Later when all that shit was over with, Auth got a call from one of his moms that a car had slid into the river next to their house, crushing his little sister underneath. He was left in shock, couldn’t even think. His sister was dead? While playing in the river? The comparison to that and his dream, his whatever in class, was all too similar. And it was terrifying. 

After that Auth wasn’t really the same. He was numb at the funeral, not bothering to fight back empty tears when alone, giving up in general. Everything was just so numb and confusing. Even fighting and bulling did nothing to his mood anymore. He graduated high school without feeling anything. 

His parents were of course worried about him. He hid his inner turmoil the best he could but it’s hard when sometimes he can’t even leave his room for school. They try therapy, but Auth doesn’t participate. They try everything to get him help, but nothing seems to be working. The therapist one day suggested writing his problems down in a journal. 

Writing definitely helped Auth more than anything else. Especially making different characters and stories. It got to a point where he would write in people that give him a hard time are put into his stories. Once a co-worker giving him a hard time was put in a story and didn’t come back to work again. It took him quite a bit before he realized that if he writes real people into a story, they re-enact it. 

At first he was horrified that he was accidentally killing people just to get some reads on his books, but then he feels that same power of when he was bullying and fighting kids. He got obsessed with it. Lo and behold, the Author in the videos is born again.


	5. The Host

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an add on to the last chapter. How Auth lost his eyes enjoy ;0c

Near the beginning of November, Auth’s nightmares and visions started to come back. This time however, there’s blood and voices and darkness. Now last time he had visions was when his sister died and those were all very vague, these are vague as well, but having visions alone set him in panic. Someone else was going to die and he needed to stop it. He couldn’t let someone else close to him die. 

He avoided the manor more than usual, trying to distance himself from the other egos, and trying to use his powers to stop whatever is about to happen. Only problem was he had no idea who was going to die, he tried writing “they survived,” but that never changed the visions. Nothing changed no matter what he did. He was desperate. 

He started thinking that maybe, if he died, (the visions would stop) the person might just survive. Maybe if he wasn’t around, the visions wouldn’t be able to kill anymore of his friends and family. Extremely faulty logic, but again he’s desperate. 

And so Auth was ready to off himself. The first thing he tried was bleeding out, cutting deep into his arm. Fortunately, or unfortunately in his opinion, he didn’t get too far. Dark went to check on him to see him half dead in his room, surrounded by papers and books with the same phase written over and over again. Dark took him to Iplier and he was quick to save him. 

Auth woke from the best sleep he got in weeks, months more like, only to remember, he wasn’t supposed to wake up at all. Iplier was fast asleep in the bed next to him, he looked exhausted, Auth actually felt bad about that. 

Sadly, the visions hit him again. Same thing as always. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he just wanted it gone. He just wanted it to stop. He just wanted it to stop. He just wanted it to stop. He just wanted it to stop. 

He was clawing at his eyes in no time, letting out choked noises as he tried to breathe. He pushed himself out of bed and stumbled to the counters, searching for something specific. Once he found the scalpel, he shakily brought it to his eyes. His hands made it hard to do anything carefully and it made several bloody scars. Another vision hit and Auth stabbed the tool into his eye. 

He screamed and the voices lessened . He ripped out his eye and the blood faded slightly. The vision was almost gone. Now even more desperate, he lined the scalpel up with his other eye, his last one still attached, and stabbed it, ripping it out quicker then the last. The vision was gone and now all that’s left is the darkness. He was silent, feeling numb with pain. He was grabbed and whipped around (he must’ve woken the doctor in his desperation). He felt Iplier hold him up and drag him back to bed. 

Auth mumbled intelligibly under his breath, Dr. Iplier’s horrified face was all he could see through the darkness.


End file.
